


Day 1: Trimmings/Rejoice

by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe



Series: 25 Days of Christmas (The Flash_The Arrow) [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thanksgiving and everyone is together to celebrate being alive, but Barry is missing. Cisco wants to know why, and will drag him to Star Labs even if its kicking and screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Trimmings/Rejoice

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in the Flash fandom. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

“Rejoice!” Cisco said as he walked into the Cortex with a bottle of wine in each hand. “It’s Thanksgiving and we have a turkey with all the trimmings. Barry still has his speed, there are no more giant gorillas skulking about, and we only have one psychopathic murderer out to kill us.” 

“Has anyone actually seen Barry?” Caitlin asked as she turned away from the computer she had been working on. 

“Not since right after we got rid of Grodd. What about you Iris,” Cisco asked. 

“After he saw his father off, he said he wanted to be alone,” Iris said.

“But its Thanksgiving, we’re all supposed to meet here and have an epic feast and give thanks for still being alive,” Cisco said. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and speed-dialed Barry. He placed the wine bottle on the computer console as he waited for the speedster to answer his phone. ‘Hey this is Barry, sorry I missed your call. Leave me a message, and I’ll give you a call back.’ “Seriously?” Cisco hung up and immediately tried calling again, but this time it went straight through to voicemail. “He turned his phone off.”

“I told you he wanted to be alone,” Iris said, shrugging. 

“Well that’s too bad, I’m going to go get him.” 

“Cisco…”

“No Caitlin, he doesn’t get to not be here,” Cisco said before turning and leaving the Cortex. As he stood in the elevator, he couldn’t help wondering why Barry needed to be isolated right now. He just got healed after breaking his back, and they just got rid of Grodd from wandering around their streets, there is no reason for Barry to be hiding out and sulking. Cisco exited the elevator and made the conscious decision to bring Barry back with him even if that means dragging him kicking and screaming.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Barry was pacing his office at the CCPD when Cisco stomped his way in. Barry stared at him wide-eyed because the absolute last person he wanted to see right now was Cisco. “Heyyy Cisco…”

“Don’t ‘heey Cisco’ me Barry Allen. It’s Thanksgiving, and instead of celebrating it and the epic return of your speed, you are at work sulking. What’s going on with you Barry?” Cisco glared as he stalked slowly closer to Barry.

As much as Barry knew Cisco was as harmful as a fly, he was still frightened by the glint he could see in Cisco’s eyes. He knew celebrating Thanksgiving all together was important to his friend, but the realization Barry had come to recently was too much for him to handle while trying to pretend he was happy around all of his friends. Barry raised his hands to try to placate his friend and said, “I just had some things on my mind Cisco.”

“What could possibly be more important than you spending time with all of us Barry? It’s not like we get a ton of down time from fighting off meta-humans, especially now that we have Zoom to deal with.” Cisco crossed his arms and waited for an explanation from Barry that he could actually accept.

Barry tried to laugh it off, but it sounded hollow even to his own ears; he definitely wasn’t fooling Cisco or himself with that, so he tried for a sliver of the truth. Just enough to satisfy his friend, without revealing the whole truth of what he had discovered about himself during his fight with Zoom. “It’s just something I realized while Zoom was destroying me; it’s pretty life changing and I have been trying to come to terms with it.”

Cisco frowned. “Hey man, you know you’re my best friend and I’m always here for you if you need someone to talk to.”

Barry sighed and slumped into his chair. “I know Cisco, it’s just this is huge and I don’t really want to talk about it with anyone.”  
Cisco moved forward and touched Barry’s arm to try to show solidarity, but he froze when a shiver went down his spine, and he saw a vision of himself and Barry holding hands and laughing at a table at Jitters. He gasped and pulled back from Barry, eyes wide.

Barry shook his head and stood, backing away from Cisco. “What did you vibe Cisco?”

“You and me…and…we were…” Cisco shook his head and frowned.

“We were what Cisco?” Barry was about one second from a full on freak out, and possible panic attack. He hadn’t had a panic attack in years, but the rushing in his ears and the tunneling of his vision were tell-tale signs that one was imminent. 

“We were holding hands at Jitters. I think we were on a date!” Cisco would deny it until his death, but his voice totally squeaked when he said that last part.

“Cisco…” Barry made to move towards Cisco, but thought better of it and moved further away. He thought if he could move far enough away, he could keep this from being reality. He just needed to wake up from this nightmare, because Cisco finding out what Barry still hadn’t come to terms with was probably one of the worst things that could happen right now. Right after Zoom returning to finish him off. 

“What exactly did you realize when you were fighting Zoom?” Cisco crossed his arms again, but this time it was more like he was hugging himself for comfort.

“I…Cisco, I don’t know why…but I…when Zoom broke my back and was dragging me around the city to destroy my image, and then when he almost killed me in the Cortex…I…it wasn’t Patty or Iris that I thought about, but you.” Barry stuttered his way through his confession, nearly breathless from panic. To be honest, his hands were starting to shake, and it definitely wasn’t from the speed force.

“What does that mean Barry? Are you trying to tell me what I think you are?” Cisco took a determined step closer to Barry as he noticed how pale his face had gotten, and how wild his eyes seemed to become as he asked his question. 

“I don’t know what it means Cisco.” Barry gasped as his back hit the white board in the middle of his office. 

“Barry, if there is one thing you should know about me, it’s that I am not oblivious. You can’t even look me in the eyes right now, so that is answer enough to me. Did you think I would reject you?”  
Barry frowned as he looked up and met Cisco’s gaze. The other man was shaking his head at him and frowning. Barry felt like a fish out of water because he wanted to reply, but every time he went to say something, no words would come forth. 

“All of my vibes have been true, so what do you think that means for us Barry?” Cisco continued forward until he was only an inch away from Barry. He met Barry’s gaze and then he raised his hand and caressed Barry’s cheek. He closed his eyes and moved forward just enough to where Barry would have to close the tiniest distance for their lips to touch. His breath caught in his throat until he felt Barry’s lips meet his and his arms came up to wrap around his waist. Cisco’s right hand moved from Barry’s cheek to grip the back of his neck, and his other hand gripped Barry’s hip to drag him flush against him as he deepened the kiss. 

When they both needed to catch their breath, Cisco moved back and rested his forehead against Barry’s, gasping in short little breaths as he let Barry process what they had just done. “Cisco I…”

Cisco rested his finger against Barry’s lips and said, “Shh Barry, don’t try to say that I only kissed you because of that vibe. That would be lying because I have had feelings for you since last year.”

“What! Why didn’t you say anything Cisco?” Barry gripped Cisco’s shoulders and pulled back just enough for them to be able to meet each other’s eyes.

“Well first of all I thought you were totally straight. But, you were so hung up on Iris, that even if you weren’t a hundred percent straight, you never would have been open enough to starting a relationship with me. I didn’t want to hurt myself or you by telling you.”

Barry’s right hand came up to touch Cisco’s cheek and he gently traced his lips with his thumb. “We are such idiots.” Barry and Cisco both busted out laughing and fell into each other’s embrace. 

“We really are, aren’t we?” Cisco said as he hugged Barry close to his chest.

“Yes, but we can totally make up for that with lots of dates and definitely more kissing.”

“Oh Barry, you are definitely speaking my language, but that’s going to have to wait for after Thanksgiving dinner.”

Barry groaned but he laughed as Cisco gripped his hand in his and started to drag him out of his office. He may have only just realized that he had feelings for Cisco, but he felt like this thing with Cisco could be the best thing that ever happened to him, after the lightning bolt that made it all possible of course.


End file.
